


knowing things.

by stardustgirl



Series: spiral . [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cats, Feelstember, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso-centric, Light Angst, POV Jyn Erso, The Force, Tookas (Star Wars), don’t worry though there’s fluff too, it’s more implied than anything though, not beta read we die like men, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Galen can’t hide them (hideher) from the Empire forever.Prompt fill for “animals” for Feelstember.





	knowing things.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Parent Death, Electrocution (accidental), Limb Trauma (ankle, non-graphic)

Jyn knows things.

She’s not sure  _ how _ she knows them, not that she ever has been. But it’s been happening since she was little, this “knowing things.”

And always,  _ always _ when something bad is about to happen.

Jyn knows the day she breaks her ankle is going to be a bad one, and she realizes she should’ve picked a different path down the hill during their evacuation drill only seconds before it happens but still too late to do anything about it.

Jyn knows when Mama shocks herself on the wiring behind the old light, and she’s opening her mouth to say something when Mama draws back with a yelp.

It’s called the Force, she’s told, when Mama finds her crying one night with haunted eyes about how she knew the tooka wasn’t going to come back after it ran away even though she had been its bestest friend in the whole wide world.

She’s also told not to tell  _ anyone _ about this Force, no matter what they do or threaten to do to her. Why? she asks; Mama only smiles sadly and pulls her into a hug.

Jyn knows when good things happen, too, like the day Papa finds another nest of tooka kittens out in the machinery and takes her out to show them to her. Jyn knows when Papa and Mama will start to dance, and she can clap along, and everything will be just like it was back on Coruscant with Uncle Krennic.

Mostly, though, she knows the bad things.

Jyn knows when Uncle Krennic finds them, when Mama dies, when he takes her and Papa far, far away from her tookas and her doll.

(As it turns out, real-life-breathing stormtroopers are much scarier than her doll.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new au oops because i reallyyy dont need another one
> 
> Ok also so I know Krennic isn’t actually her uncle but I only read part of Catalyst (like until a little bit after her birth) so I guess we’re saying she’d call him her uncle for now lol.


End file.
